Percy and Annabeth Afterwards
by FandomLordess
Summary: this is their life after they defeated Kronos, starting with prom night. Lots of Percabeth fluffy crap!
1. ch1: intro

**This is a story about when Percy and Annabeth (wow they don't recognize her name LOL) continue their life starting with prom night! Hehehe you know what that means, Percabeth! **

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so tell me anything I can do to improve my story! **

**Intro**

**Annabeth's POV: **

_WHAT IN HADES SHOULD I WEAR? _I thought a few minutes after Percy said he was taking me to prom (Duh!). I thought of asking Silena Beauregard when a wave of sadness crashed over me. Silena was dead. I wracked my brain for ideas when Aphrodite burst through my door with a beautiful red dress.

"Here, I can't afford to ruin percabeth because of a dress," said Aphrodite after face palming dramatically.

"Wow I can't believe I'm saying this but thank you so much," I said, extremely relieved.

"Now go on and change hon, I'm going to do your hair, makeup, and everything else! Then I have to make a stop at the Poseidon cabin," she said after squealing excitedly. She winked and disappeared.

I looked down at the dress and gasped at its beauty. It was long and red and sparkly, and fell down gracefully to my knees. There was a black belt in the middle and the skirt part under it was slightly ruffled.

Aphrodite came back quite literally out of nowhere, and worked on my hair and makeup and all of the girly Aphrodite things she does and I never do. Within five minutes she was done with everything and showed my face in front of a mirror. I gasped yet again. I looked amazing. "I-I I look…"

"Absolutely amazing," said Aphrodite looking proud. And if you're wondering how I did this in 5 minutes, it probably has something to do with being a love goddess. "Well I have to leave now, and get Percy ready, meaning I'll give him a handsome looking tux and he will know what to do after that," she said, smiling as if sharing an inside joke with herself. With that she left in a puff of smoke and instantly a perfume aroma filled my room.

I sighed, knowing the gods would be up to a lot of things tonight.

**Sorry if this seemed boring it was an intro but it's gonna get a whole lot more interesting don't worry! **_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Ok here is chapter one officially-not the intro.**

**Please review! Thanks! :P **

Chapter one: I love prom, until it gets messed up

**Percy:**

Aphrodite had told me what to do, wear her special tux, and spray on her special love cologne. I think it was just Axe. Somehow I look absolutely… well, what the girls would call me, hot. Prom was going to be held in the pavilion, which the Aphrodite and Demeter kids had decorated beautifully. I took a deep breath and walked onto the floor. I looked around and I saw her.

To this day, I never, ever had seen someone this beautiful. She was more beautiful than Calypso, Aphrodite, or any other girl in the world. I assumed Aphrodite had made a stop to her cabin before too. I just stood there, absolutely stunned.

**Annabeth:**

Oh my. That's all I could think to myself when I saw Percy. He was… absolutely stunning. He was hotter than Taylor Lautner himself. I saw other girls gaping at him too. Had Aphrodite done enough to me? I thought I would look plain next to him when I saw him. But then I noticed he was gaping at me, and so were other guys. Wow, I thought to myself. This was going to be a wonderful prom. Little did I know, that this wonderful night was going to be ruined much too quickly.

**Percy:**

We slowly walked towards each other, with a slight smile on our faces, and I took her hand. I could feel the spotlight and everyone's eyes on us. A beautiful song was playing, sung by Apollo himself. And we danced. I could not see anyone else but her, I did not notice what others were doing around me, and neither did she. We just stared into each other's eyes and danced to our heart's content.

"My gods Percy, you look…" she shook her head, amazed and unable to say more.

"And _I have never_ seen anyone look this beautiful" I answered, still stunned at the way she looked. I looked stunned and stunning.

We danced for what seemed like eternity, and I wanted it to stay like that forever. Annabeth and I were smiling at each other now, and I think there were tears in her eyes. This was the best night of my life.

**Annabeth:**

I loved the way this felt, I was warm and happy inside, and all I could notice in the whole world was Percy's hand on my waist and mine around his neck, our faces only an inch apart, slowly coming closer and closer as the song continued. It ended and the space between our lips was gone. A new and even more beautiful song was played, and we kissed happily throughout the whole song.

**Conner Stoll:**

"Ok," I whispered to Travis. "We're ready." We pressed the remote as all the gods on Olympus appeared around us. The video displayed all the romantic moments that Percy and Annabeth had, and had been caught by special cupid cameras. Since they were too busy being all mushy gushy with each other, we had time put the whole spotlight on them, and the huge screen behind them. Everyone was watching, including all the gods who were with us now. All the Aphrodite girls squealed and some had tears of joy in their eyes. I'll admit they looked really sweet as they broke apart from their kiss and smiled adoringly at each other. We were all smiling and laughing and clapping as we watched them like this, not even noticing what was going on. Then they looked around confused as they took in their surroundings. Their faces turned bright red and we all started laughing. Now _this_ was an awesome prom night.

**Percy:**

I could not believe my eyes. Everyone was staring at Annabeth and me. I noticed a lot of people looking above us and going "aaaaaw." Annabeth and I both looked behind us at the same time. There we saw a huge high def screen with all of the romantic moments we shared. First was the Thrill Ride of Love, then all of the times we had on the Queen Anne's revenge. It even showed the time when I had saved Annabeth from the Siren bay. None of us knew how that was caught on video. Then Poseidon raised his hand.

"Guilty," he announced, smirking at me. "I had sent the barracudas and marlins down there in case there was a special moment time like this"

"Thanks Poseidon!" Aphrodite squealed. "Omg this is soooo romantic!" she continued with tears in her eyes,

We watched more scenes: When Annabeth kissed me after the chariot race, when she hugged me before we went into the Labyrinth, when she kissed me before I exploded in the volcano, the time I caught her before she could fall off of Olympus and hauled her up and we hugged each other, and of course at the Pavilion our first real kiss and underwater kiss.

"Oh so that's what they were doing in there for so long," Travis said. "We made a lot of other assumptions," he continued, a smile playing around his lips. Many people started giggling after that.

The video ended and everyone clapped. Annabeth threw her arms around me and kissed me. I picked her up bridal style without breaking the kiss. Everyone was cheering and clapping and laughing.

After that the room darkened and it was back to the prom night as if nothing ever happened. We were all dancing and the gods were having a good time too. Apollo was running around flirting with random girls. Artemis smacked him. Poseidon was having a conversation with Athena surprisingly, and they were very happy and blissful looking. All was well, I loved Annabeth more than I ever had before, and this was the best night ever.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and the ground started shaking. The gods had left a little while ago so it could not have been them. I looked around. Everything was still. It was extremely quiet.

Everything seemed to have happened in slow motion we all became tense and a few people started backing away from the wall. The wall to our right suddenly exploded, blowing campers backwards. There was blood all over them, no wait that was the exploded punch bowl. Where the wall had exploded there was a huge snake the size of the big house, it was completely black, with glowing fiery red eyes. It opened its mouth, revealing large razor sharp teeth, coated with venom. I took out riptide and saw Annabeth with her dagger that she had somehow gotten. She was next to me, looking deadly and beautiful. The snake thing wacked aside some campers and I realized that its tail was… its head. It had two heads, one on its tail and one on its head.

"Amphisbaena," Annabeth murmured with fright.

"Ampha what?" I asked in confusion.

"Born from the dripping blood of Medusa's head when it was being carried by Perseus," she continued ignoring me.

The Amphisbaena looked straight at me and its glowing eyes almost mesmerized me and for a second I could not move.

Then the snake started to put its tail in its mouth, which I thought was quite strange, and so did the other campers. But Annabeth didn't. She just got more scared.

"Percy," she said with a low and scared voice, "Run."


	3. Chapter 3

_The Amphisbaena looked straight at me and its glowing eyes almost mesmerized me and for a second I could not move._

_Then the snake started to put its tail in its mouth, which I thought was quite strange, and so did the other campers. But Annabeth didn't. She just got more scared._

_"Percy," she said with a low and scared voice, "Run."_

**Peleus gets a good night's sleep…that sucks**

Percy:

I was staring at Annabeth, who was now very pale. Why did she tell me to run? The snake was eating itself or something. Then I looked back and saw that it put only its head in its mouth and made itself like a hoop. Now the Amphisbaena was rolling straight towards me like a tire with blinding speed. I had enough time to jump out of the way. The snake zoomed between Annabeth and me, and towards a group of Aphrodite daughters. They scattered, screaming something about Lacoste. It rolled up the wall behind them and did a flip. Then it went straight towards me again. I stuck out riptide at the last second, but it was too smart for that. Somehow it knew I was holding my sword and stopped and got in striking position in a split second. I got ready to doge but instead of striking it whipped its tail/head around and snapped at me. I barely jumped out of the way and swung riptide at it. The other head was waiting for this and bit my waste as hard as it could. I heard Annabeth scream and saw blood spray everywhere. I looked down unwillingly and saw that I was unharmed, but the snake's mouth was bloody and had some broken teeth. My Achilles' spot! How could I have forgotten? Then Annabeth came up from behind the Amphisbaena and chopped its head off-or tail, whichever. Now the snake was roaring in pain. It swung its chopped tail at Annabeth sent her smashing through the large window on the back wall. "Annabeth!" I yelled.

"I'm good…ish" she said weakly, then she notice part of her shirt and the side of her head was soaked with blood. "Maybe not," she moaned, and fell back unconscious. A few Apollo kids rushed to her aid.

I looked back at the amphisbaena and saw that it had pretty much stopped hissing in pain and was now hissing mostly at me. It reared back and I got ready. This time when it tried to bit me, I rolled out of the way and all it got was a mouth full of floor and dirt. While it was struggling to get its teeth I went for hits head. As quick as a flash, the tail of the amphisbaena shot out and swiped me away. I went sailing about 30 feet through the air into a wall. Then Connor Stoll stabbed its eyes with a fork and Travis shoved its head deeper into the dirt just as it was about to get his teeth out. "Thanks guys," I said running back over to join them. Chris Rodriguez stabbed its tail with Annabeth's knife and it went all the way through into the ground so that the Amphisbaena couldn't swing it at people. It was pinned down into the ground thanks to Chris and the Stoll brothers. Of course that wouldn't last for long. I stabbed its neck and it erupted in a puff of green smoke with a final hiss.

Everything was still and quiet. We were all quite shaken. I rushed over to Annabeth and the Apollo kids to check on her. She was looking much better, there was a pile of pieces of bloody glass, and I realized with a shudder that it was the glass that was in Annabeth. There was a bandage around her head and the blood was gone-at least it looked like it because of her red dress. She still looked a little dazed but she smiled weakly at me and stood up after thanking the group of Apollo kids.

I pulled her into a hug, and I noticed Clarisse and Chris were doing the same. So were a lot of other couples. Some checked on the wounded people. I rocked her back and forth, relieved that that thing was dead, confused and worried about how it got through camp borders, and sad that this wonderful night was ruined. There was a huge hole in the wall and the window was broken. All the furniture was broken too. Chiron rushed in here with a night cap and a bathrobe on his upper body. That looked odd since his bottom half was a horse. I would have laughed if this had not happened.

"What in Hades…" he asked, then noticed the snake head on the ground. "Amphisbaena? How could it have gotten through the borders?" He practically yelled in alarm. Then I gasped.

"Peleus!" I yelled.

We all ran over to the pine tree, which was now dying, and saw the dragon lying on the ground unconscious, and the Golden Fleece all the way at the bottom of the hill. One of the Hermes kids took the fleece and put it back on the tree. Instantly the tree was healthy again and Peleus stirred and groaned, a puff of smoke coming from his nostrils. I opened one of his eyelids and saw his eyes were rolled back into his head. Uh oh, I thought.

Annabeth gave him some nectar and he woke up, and tried to get up but flopped back down. "Rawr?" it whimpered, looking dazed.

Chiron felt Peleus' heart and tsk tsked. "Poison," he muttered. "But it will not kill him," he continued. "It will just keep him like this for about a week."

"So are we going to have to take night shifts like that other time?" I asked, remembering the time when we came back from the Sea of Monsters. That was when I had first met Thalia…

"Yes," answered Chiron. "Now the only problem we have in fixing the big house. Also, we should train Peleus to fight more, in case something like the Amphisbaena doesn't poison him again. They can spit venom at people from up to thirty feet you know."

"Ew," said one of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin, clearly disgusted.

"I'll take first watch," Clarisse said. I think she felt helpless about not being in the fight with the Amphisbaena. It's an Ares thing.

"Well, go on to bed everyone, this was quite surprising, but you all need rest. Especially you Percy, because of your blessing of Achilles.


	4. Read Please

**A/N: ok I have always hated these but PLEASE READ! **

**I just am asking for more reviews please because a bunch of people are reading and adding me to favorites but they're not reviewing! But thanks to those who did Bye Bye :P**

**p.s the more you review the faster I update…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter and I hope you all like it! Also tell you friends and stuff about this so they can read it. Thanks for the reviews for whoever gave me reviews. Please R&R!**

**School…Any Other Way to Explain it?**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I woke up in the morning hearing Tic Toc by Kesha. That was ironic because right when I woke up I heard: "_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy…"_ I looked around and someone from my cabin was listening to the radio. "Ugh, good morning Malcolm," I told him groggily. I got out of bed and got dressed and all of that morning stuff. When I brushed my teeth I heard: "_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of jack…" _I looked back, annoyed. Malcolm just laughed.

"Sorry, just adding music to the moment," he replied.

I headed down to the pavilion for breakfast, not noticing Percy sneak up behind me. I let out a shriek and laughed as Percy suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"Hey Annabeth," he greeted me casually.

"Hey," I replied rolling my eyes.

He kissed me on the cheek. I kissed him back on his cheek. He kissed my nose, and returned it, then he kissed my forehead and I did the same. Then he kissed my neck and up my jaw. I giggled. Then I smiled deviously and kissed him on the lips, throwing my arms around him. He kissed me back and we stayed like that for a while. Finally I remembered we were supposed to go to the pavilion. I pulled away.

"Ok let's _go_" I told him.

"Fine," he answered disappointedly. The he continued walking towards the pavilion with me still in his arms.

"Can you put me down now?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"No," he answered. I folded my arms and pouted. He chuckled at how we must have looked.

We walked into the pavilion and heard many snickers and saw people roll their eyes and smile at my expression.

He went to my table and finally set me down. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed. I sat down at my table and my siblings laughed. I just sighed again and shook my head. Malcolm turned on his radio: _"Your love, your love, your love, is my drug."_

"Really?" I asked, annoyed.

"Mmhmmm," he answered.

**Percy's POV:**

I sat down at my table chuckling. Tyson was already there.

"Hello brother," he greeted me. Grover sat down across from me.

"Hey guys," he croaked, then coughed.

"Hey Grover, hey Tyson," I told them both. "What happened to your voice?" I asked Grover.

"I just had a bad night. My throat does that when I don't sleep well," he answered, his eyes closing already. "I think I just-zzzzz" he fell asleep, his head falling into his pancakes.

"Ok then," I said as I got up to go make my offering to the gods. "I guess we should let him sleep." I wondered what kept him up last night. He usually slept like a rock.

~Page break~

"When you have the shorter blade, get in close," I told a bunch of young demigods. I had shown them all of the techniques that I had been taught by Luke.

Tomorrow was the last day of camp, then I was going to (sigh) go back to Goode. At least I could see my mom and Paul. And Annabeth was going to be in New York with me. I guess it wasn't so bad after all. I could survive till spring break!

"Kay guys, class is over. Go on back to your cabins and shave your goldfish." All the kids started laughing. It was a joke we had made up. I would tell them to go back and do something random. I would say shave your goldfish a lot, and that became kind of an inside joke between us.

"Heeeey Percaaaay," I heard Annabeth say with a girly voice right next to me. Wow, she came out of nowhere.

"Heeeeey Annabeeeeeth," I answered smiling. I put my arm around her waist and she leaned her head on my shoulder since we had nothing to do we just watched the sunset_. "It's you, and me, movin at the speed of light into eternity."_

We looked behind us and saw Malcolm with his iPod behind us. "Would you get out of here?" Annabeth asked Malcolm annoyed.

"Another musical moment," Malcolm replied, and ran away.

"To the pavilion," I said to Annabeth. We walked over and sat at our tables. We were roasting marshmallows that night, enjoying our last day at camp. I had a dreamless and happy night. Tomorrow I was going back but my parents weren't going to be home. They were gone for vacation. Annabeth and I were going to have a sleep over tomorrow. Mwahahaha no one would know- besides everyone at camp. Well, my parents wouldn't know. Wonderful…


	6. Chapter 6

**Heeey People what's up! Sorry I took so long to update I'm sooo busy ugh! Please R&R and…ya. **

Percy's POV:

I grabbed my bags and kicked the door open. I saw Annabeth doing the same from her cabin. She smiled at me.

"Percy!" she sang

"Annabeth!" I sang with the same tune.

"Hey," She said happily, walking over to me. 

We had breakfast and walked down to the van that Argus was driving. We sat in the van and Annabeth was next to me- like right next to me. She looked at me, smirked, and suddenly sat in my lap. We sat like that for the rest of the ride and Argus was smiling at us, trying to keep from laughing. I wondered if he ever laughed, or even chuckled. We reached my apartment and I told Annabeth that she was going to stay in my apartment. She smiled and chuckled calmly, but her eyes showed pure excitement. We went inside and immediately I scooped her up and kicked open the door. I walked inside and set down the bags. "Now what?" I asked.

"Now you put me down," she demanded annoyed. I set her down chuckling. "And now we can play… _the game. Mwahahaha." _I smiled at her evil but incredibly feisty voice.

"OK, but you're so going to lose," I answered playfully. Then I kissed her before she could react. A few seconds later she pulled away.

"Is that all you've got?" She asked with a smirk. Then she threw her arms around me and French kissed me in a way that should be illegal. It was hard but I managed to pull away.

"Nope, I've got more than that," I answered smugly. I took one step towards her (insert that romantic Spanish dance music when people are doing the salsa). I ran a hand down her waist to her knee and curled my hand around it. Then I pulled her leg up and hitched her knee around my waist, putting my other hand on her waist. I looked down at her and smirked, my face an inch away from hers. Then I whispered softly, as I put on my "sexy face" as Annabeth calls it, "You lose." I kissed her and she couldn't pull away for a little while but to my surprise she did. I was so close!

"In your dreams Seaweed Brain," she replied smirking. Then she jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me seductively. I forgot we were even playing and kissed her back, holding her legs around my waist while she cupped her hands around mine. I didn't care if I lost, I could do this all day. Then I heard a thump. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Paul and my mom, their faces bright red, looking at us with wide eyes. The thump was my mom dropping her purse in surprise.

"I, um… forgot my cell phone," she stuttered. I set Annabeth down. Then she cleared her throat and continued, "What is Annabeth doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, she-she was just, um, visiting, for a little while," I answered, my face completely red. I hoped my mom wouldn't notice Annabeth's bag.

After they left, Annabeth and I stood there feeling as awkward and embarrassed as ever. "Well," I said breaking the silence. "Let's continue from where we left off." She jumped back on top of me and we stayed like that for a couple hours.

_**Meanwhile up on Olympus:**_

"Oh I just _had_ to take Sally's phone," Aphrodite squealed, giggling. "Awkward moments like these are all part of true romance!" She continued as the gods watched Demigod True Life on Hephaestus TV.

**The end? Nope just the beginning…** **stay tuned**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heeeeey ! Me is baaack! Wow I take a while to update don't I? Well I'm really sorry! Seriously guys I am. I'll do better next time, sniff sniff . So anyways read and REVIEW PLEASE! I want like 10 more PLEASE! I'm suffering from reviewobia, and each one of you can make a difference. Just one review from each of you can work. We can all make a difference. Thank you. **

**Enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV:

"So… want to watch a movie?" Percy asked me as we sat on the couch, still embarrassed about the mom incident.

**"**Sure," I replied, snuggling into Percy. We watched Twilight- we were out of options ok? But I was in Percy's lap and he kissed my hair and I would kiss his cheek every once in a while so I was fine with it. At the part when Edward went "You'd better hold on tight spider monkey" we started cracking up at his random and stupid comment. Then when they had their first kiss in her bedroom, Percy made that cat noise and I smacked him. He chuckled.

After a while our eyes glazed over and we were getting pretty bored. At least we perked up a little when James was beating Bella up. Then it finally ended. We fell asleep right there on the couch. I was on top of him, my head resting against his chest, and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I woke up to a sunny day the next morning. I looked at Percy's face and smiled. He was so cute when he was sleeping. He sighed and his beautiful sea green eyes fluttered open and looked at me groggily. After looking at me though, his handsome face lit up and smiled at me.

"It's nice to see you first thing in the morning," he told me, sighing.

"You too Seaweed Brain, you're cute when you're sleeping," I replied, giggling. Then I saw something on the coffee table from the corner of my eye and screamed so loud that probably the whole apartment could hear me.

"Ow," Percy muttered, putting his hands over his ears. "What is it Annabeth?" he whined.

"SPIDER!" I screamed. "KILL IT! KILL IT RIGHT NOW!" I kept screaming, grabbing Percy and yanking him in front of me, sounding like a crazy lady. We were both standing now, and I was behind him, my hands on his shoulders and I was peeking over them. Percy turned his head to the side and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Can you calm down?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He took a magazine and squished it. I shivered at the crunching noise. Suddenly Percy smiled. "Hey Annabeth, want to see the dead spider?" I shook my head, extremely frightened and backed away. I jumped onto the couch as Percy brought up the magazine.

"No!" I squealed. "Please Percy, don't," I said with a shaky voice and backed away on the couch. Percy grinned evilly and tried to shove it in my face. I screamed bloody murder and jumped away too far, sending me toppling over the back of the couch and landing on my butt with a thud. I would have been angrier but I was glad to be away from the spider. I got up and saw Percy rolling on the floor laughing like the Seaweed Brain he is. I walked over angrily and stamped my foot on his chest.

"Ow," he complained, still laughing. I raised my foot again for another blow but he held out his hands. "Ok ok I'm sorry!" he said and got up. He threw the magazine away and kissed me. "You're cute when you're screaming," he sighed.

"I am so going to get you back for this," I whispered in his ear, and continued kissing him.


	8. Author's Note Please Read sorry!

**A/N: Sorry about the boringness but it will get better I'm sooo busy and… ya so if the last one was short then I'm sorry!**

**and seriously guys, you're gonna have to do better than that, because you're just adding to favorites and alerts and all that but NOT REVIEWING! But thanks to those who did :) Virtual cookies to you guys I love you all! **


	9. Chapter 9

Ok big announcement! I know you guys haven't heard from me in sooooooo long I am so sorry but I will update IF you follow my twitter: dancelove235 and my instagram:sssxoxo1 (I just made it so it's pretty empty) don't ask just do it and you will see… and then I'll put more chapters


End file.
